Technical Field
The present invention relates to an edit processing apparatus and a storage medium and, more particularly, to a technique for displaying edit menus.
Background Art
Known capabilities make it possible for users to select any of function keys arranged in a computer keyboard or on an application screen and to thereby perform operation corresponding to the thus-selected function with a mouse cursor.
Described in JP 60-181790 A is a technique for displaying a cursor whose shape is selected on the basis of information about coordinates on a display.
Described in JP 1-182881 A is displaying a cursor pattern that is selected according to preset pattern switching conditions.
Described in JP 2-216193 A is a cursor whose shape changes when moved onto a window frame.
Described in JP 9-016314 A is an edit function that is switched by changing display details (a color and a shape) of a mouse cursor.
Described in JP 9-274627 A is a mouse cursor whose shape changes in conformance with each processing mode when the mouse cursor is brought closer to surrounding areas of a work line or a mark displayed in a display section.
Under the techniques, edit functions are switched by changing the shape of the cursor or mouse cursor. However, a cursor switching point is not necessarily clear, and searching coordinates for performing intended operation involves much effort. Further, even when the cursor shape has changed in agreement with intended operation, unintended operation might be performed if the cursor is moved unintentionally before performance of the operation.